Various types of umbrellas and anchoring accessories therefor are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a telescopic umbrella with integral anchor which includes an sun umbrella canopy with a locking protrusion to adjust the support shaft to a desired height and which has parallel dual spikes integrated into the support shaft and a parallelepiped foot pad member perpendicular to the dual spikes upon which a user steps to insert the spikes into the ground thereby anchoring the umbrella into the ground. An alignment tab disposed on an upper attachment end of the support shaft and an alignment groove disposed on an opposite securement end of the support shaft assist in the insertion of the upper attachment end into the securement end while aligning and engaging a locking protrusion on the upper attachment end with one of the holes on the securement end to adjust the height of the support shaft. A protective cover including a snap-secured strap is also provided to removably contain and secure the spikes and the foot pad member during period of non-use to prevent personal injury due to accidental contact therewith.